Shoelaces are commonly used to replace other rigid or quasi-rigid means for keeping feet inside of shoes. Likewise, given the shoes that large specialized groups of athletes, children and skateboarders use today, which are to a certain extent ‘elastically deformable’, often a need arises for lacing structures and systems which either appear to maintain tension, or are not easily “untied” depending on the specific case.
Known among those skilled are different varietes of materials and mechanisms for these and related purposes. However, to date no system has been perfected allowing a user to have laces disposed, for example, on the front of shoes without losing tension without deleterious aesthetics—or simple failures of function or design.
In light of the above, there remains a need for a novel enhanced lacing system which corrects for a variety of existing shortcomings and is less sensitive to decentration, torque, tilt and the other things that generally make laces loose tension, while being pleasing to the eye.